Kissing Emily
by KylieRiley
Summary: The guys fight over who gets to kiss Emily at midnight. Happy New Years everybody!


**Title:** Kissing Emily

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **The guys fight over who gets to kiss Emily at Midnight. Happy New Year's everybody!

A/N: Just a light-hearted and hopefully a little humorous fic for the New Year.

Oh and P.s I just got my wisdom teeth out this morning, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Kissing Emily**

The BAU was popping to say the least. Flashing lights spoke for themselves, drinks were being thrown back like no tomorrow, and the beat of music rocked the night away into oblivion. Morgan couldn't remember the last time they had off, let alone on New Year's Eve. Not to mention the last time a real party had been thrown at the BAU – and by party, he meant _party. _If anything, it reminded him more of a night club than anything else. Perhaps the reason for this was that Strauss was currently taking a 'vacation' leave. But whatever the cause or reason Morgan just knew that tonight was going to be a great night. No worries, no regrets, no unsubs or terror or anything that related to serial killers; it was just tonight and the party.

"Hey pretty boy," Morgan said as he threw an arm around the youngest member of the team. A girl in a tight black dress waltz passed him then and he gave her his cheeky grin. Yes. Tonight was going to be a _great _night

"I don't like this," Reid said miserably.

Morgan threw his head back and laughed. "That's because you have to let yourself go."

"I don't know what that means."

"Come on Reid," Morgan huffed, exasperated. Reid was many things, but Morgan was sure he would _never _understand Reid's uncanny ability to not have fun when it was absolutely necessary. "It's New Year's Eve."

"And?"

Rolling his eyes, Morgan shoved a drink into Reid's hand. "Drink this. It will loosen you up." Morgan watched as Reid, with great hesitation, took the drink, sniffed it and then took the tiniest of sips. He then proceeded to choke violently on the foul liquid.

"God Morgan, what is this?"

"Nothing you won't regret in the morning," Morgan told him with a grin. "Reid, what do you normally do on New Year's Eve?"

"Well, normally we have a case."

"Which is why we are celebrating."

Reid forced out a smile. "Yeah," his tone was flat and extremely dry.

"Reid, what's not to like about this?"

"Because you'll just try to hook me up with some girl," Reid admitted.

Morgan honestly didn't see the harm in that. "So?"

"Then you leave me alone and I end up making a fool out of myself."

"You'll thank me one day."

"Hmm. Nope. Doubt it."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Morgan told him, "Okay. Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal -"

"I don't make deals."

"- with you if you promise -"

"Especially not promises."

"- one thing." Morgan let that sink in before he offered his brilliant idea. "I won't set you up with someone if you promise me that you'll kiss someone at midnight."

The expression on Reid's face was priceless. His mouth dropped open, his eyes grew wide as saucers and he suddenly lost the ability of speech. The only sound he mustered was a weak stutter, proceeded by something that could only resemble a squeak. Of course, this only sent Morgan into hysterics.

"I'm_ not -" _

Morgan quickly cut him off, "You have to kiss someone at midnight! It's New Year's Eve!"

"I don't know why you keep telling me this."

"What are you two arguing about?"

The two men turned to the familiar voice. Rossi greeted them with a smile and knowing eyes. And before Reid could muster up some sort of explanation, Morgan quickly beat him too it.

"I'm going to help Reid find someone to kiss at midnight. Want to help?" Morgan asked him with a huge satisfied grin.

Rossi returned the gesture, knowing all too well that Morgan had one too many drinks and he was just pushing the young Doctor's button for fun. "Hm. You don't say?"

Reid glared at both of them. "Morgan! Stop lying! For one, I'm not going to kiss a girl and even if I was going to – which I'm not – I surely don't need _your_ help to do so. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," he rushed to explain.

Giving a wide gesture to the crowd, Morgan asked, "Okay. So who's the lucky girl?"

Reid's mouth opened in protest, but he stopped before he even uttered a sound. Instead, a shadow passed over his face, then a sly smirk. "I have someone in mind," he settled with, shocking them all.

Now Rossi and definitely not Morgan had been expecting that one. "Come again?" Morgan pressed.

"Oh please, Morgan. Even I know that New Year's Eve isn't just an excuse to drink. There are numerous traditions involved such as kissing someone at midnight, creating resolutions, or even food that symbolizes good fortune," Reid explain as a matter-of-fact. "In fact, the holiday is so interesting. It was originally started with the new moon, which- "

"Okay," Morgan huffed and Reid glared. "Kid we all get it. Traditions. Blah blah blah… now tell us who you are kissing at midnight."

"Well, who are you kissing at midnight?" Reid shot back.

Morgan shrugged. "Well I was going to kiss my Baby girl but she's got Kevin, so I think I'm going to save it for another one of my favorite ladies."

Reid nodded, and just to frustrate him, he inquired, "So you're going to kiss JJ?"

"What? No? I mean yeah she's a favorite but I think she'll be gone by the time she hits midnight." Their eyes drifted to the dance floor where JJ stumbled and swayed to the beat of the music, all the while laughing hysterically at something Emily had said.

"Yup," Rossi agreed. "She's definitely going to have a rough morning."

Morgan then proceeded to gesture towards the brunette dancing next to JJ.

"Emily!" Reid shouted in mock shock.

And then…

"You can't kiss her!"

With wide eyes, Morgan turned to Reid_ and_ Rossi who had both shouted out protests. "And why not?" he asked incredulously.

"Because that's who I was going to kiss," Reid admitted slowly.

"Me too," Rossi said with a shrug.

Morgan stared them both down. "I guess I can understand why you want to kiss her," he said pointing at Rossi, who just sipped his drink in response. "But you… I'm lost."

"Because you want to kiss her," Reid told him simply. "Since Garcia isn't available I knew you'd go straight to Emily. I figure if I kiss her at midnight then I can finally beat you."

Morgan just studied him before a cold laugh escaped the back of his throat. "Reid, two can play this game. You want war…then war it shall be. But you're going to lose." There was a beat of silence before another thought crossed his mind. "What makes you so sure Emily will even kiss you?"

"Because you _always _beat me when it comes to these things. When I explain this to her, she'll be more than glad to help me out." Reid smiled triumphantly at him.

"Or I can tell her how cocky you're being."

Reid actually laughed at that one. "You think _I'm _being cocky? Then where does that put you?"

"Don't make me smack you."

"Guys," Rossi interrupted. For a moment, they forgot he was even there. "She's going to kiss _me, _especially after she hears you two babbling."

But Reid and Morgan weren't having it. "Oh no," Morgan spoke up. "This is between Reid and I."

"Yeah," Reid agreed. "I _never _beat Morgan. This is my chance."

"Your chance to lose," Morgan mumbled under his breath.

And because nobody could agree, all hell broke loose.

"Hey," Hotch greeted them. The slightest slur in voice was enough to break up the argument.

They took in his loose tie, pushed up sleeves, and relaxed face. And the fact that he was completely okay with this extravaganza could only mean one thing: Hotch was drunk. Or tipsy to say the least. Anyone who didn't know Hotch wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary, but they knew him well, very well. They could all see that he had one too many drinks.

"What are you drinking there, Hotch?" Rossi peeked at Hotch's cup.

Hotch glanced down and shrugged. "Don't know…. Garcia gave it to me." They all smirked knowingly. "What are you arguing about?"

"Who are you going to kiss at midnight?" Reid asked when nobody stepped up to the plate.

Without a blink, he stated, "Emily."

They weren't sure which surprised them more: the fact that he actually told them or the fact that that someone was Emily. Hotch had always drawn the line when it came to relationships and work. It baffled them that he was so nonchalant about this.

"You're kissing…_Emily…_at midnight," Rossi repeated, unsure if he had heard correctly.

Hotch thought about it then gave them a drunk half-smile. "Yeah."

"I'll be damned."

"Well you can't."

"Why not?" Hotch glared at Morgan.

"Because I am," all three men chanted, which was quickly proceeded by glares.

"Well I'm your boss and I say you can't," Hotch stated proudly, letting the alcohol do the talking. "There it's settled."

Morgan was about to protest when his eyes locked on something blonde and full of sunshine amongst the crowd. "Wait. I know how we can settle this. Baby girl!" he called out into the sea of people. On cue, his favorite girl was by his side.

"You rang my pretties! How are we all on this fine eve of all the eve's of a New Year?"

Reid's eyebrow shot up in utter confusion. "I don't under -"

"Hey, Baby girl… I have a question," Morgan interrupted.

Garcia's whole face let up. "And I have an answer. Okay. Ready. On your mark. Get set. Shoot!"

"Out of us four... who do you think is the most suitable for Emily to kiss at midnight?"

Morgan gave her a cheeky smile - Hotch a drunk one. Rossi remained calm and Reid went for the 'I feel sorry for you' look.

She just blinked at them, unprepared for the question he had shot her with.

"Wait? You_ all _want to kiss Emily." Garcia busted out laughing but when she saw that they were serious she shut her mouth. "Okay. Well since you're my boss." She pointed at Hotch then Morgan. "And you're my scrumptious God of chocolate thunder…" She glanced at Reid. "You're my Supreme Genius… not to mention my Bitch." And finally Rossi. "And you're my conscious." She paused to think about it. "Yeah. Not answering that question."

"Aw, come on baby girl," Morgan pleaded.

"Morgan -"

"Yes!" Morgan punched the air with victory. "I win! I get to kiss Emily."

"You're fired," Hotch stated, completely serious.

Rossi chuckled and Reid began to protest.

"Oh would you all calm down! Morgan you do_ not_ win -" Garcia snapped and Morgan frowned.

"Okay now it's down to three," Rossi interjected.

Garcia huffed. "What? You guys are despicable! Nobody wins. You are all childish. You know what I think? I think Emily doesn't deserve any of you. There."

With one final humph and a stomp of her foot, they watched her trail off into the crowd.

"She's going to tell Emily. Isn't she?" Rossi sighed.

"Yup."

"I'm still kissing her."

"Shut up Morgan," they all snapped in unison.

**XxXxxX**

It was exactly two minutes to midnight and damn him, he was going to win this if it killed him. Derek Morgan _never_ lost when it came to women and it wasn't going to start now. Perhaps this was why he was pushing his way through the sea of people on the dance floor.

"Emily!" he shouted as he spotted her just a few feet ahead. She turned towards him. "Hey," he greeted her, but frowned when he realized he wasn't the only with her. Reid, Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Garcia and Kevin were all surrounding her.

"Hey! Happy New Year!" she screamed unnecessarily loud. Was _everybody _drunk?

Morgan glanced at the clock. One minute to go. If he was going to do this, then he had to do it now. "Emily, I'm kissing you at midnight," he told her, giving her a grin that would weaken any girl's knees. If he was going to win, he had to turn his someone moderate and playful flirting on high.

Emily stumbled into JJ and both girls threw their heads back, laughing. God, she was so drunk. "So is Reid, Hotch, and Rossi," she told him, slurring every word.

"You can't kiss all of us," Rossi added in smoothly.

"You have to pick." Reid gestured towards himself and mouthed the words 'pick me'.

"Or me."

"No me."

"You have to kiss me," Hotch spoke up.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "You are all hopeless."

But Emily was hardly paying attention to any of them. "I know! Let's do shots at midnight."

JJ laughed hysterically at that. The men all frowned. They were getting nowhere with this.

"How much had they had to drink?" Morgan asked, eying the pair skeptically.

Garcia shrugged. "Four too many."

The crowd behind them began to shout and it was as if everything froze. Slowly, time began to move but in slow motion.

"Ten!"

"Emily you have to pick!"

"Nine!"

JJ laughed some more.

"Eight!"

Emily and JJ threw back a shot.

"Seven!"

"Pick someone!"

"Six!"

Emily and JJ threw back another shot just for kicks

"Five!"

Hotch stepped forward, but lost his footing and fell flat on the ground.

"Four!"

Rossi made a lunge for it but was pushed away by someone in the crowd.

"Three!"

Reid slapped Morgan right in the face.

"Two!"

Morgan shoved Reid to the ground, smiling triumphantly.

"One!"

Morgan went in for the kill and just as he was about to seal the deal, his face was met by a wave of blond hair.

"Happy New Year!"

The four men all stared, dumfounded, at their two feminine colleagues, who were currently locked in an overtop, drunken, and exaggerated kiss.

Garcia pointed at Emily and JJ, laughing. "Oh look! JJ wins!" Garcia giggled some more before turning back to Kevin.

Emily and JJ ended the kiss and broke into hysteric laughter. "To 2012," Emily cheered, falling into JJ as she did so.

"It's going to be a great year!" JJ slurred through her drunken laughter.

Hotch, who seemed to have sobered up quickly, frowned at the pair. "I'm going home," Hotch grumbled and left quickly.

Reid just blinked. "Sounds about right." Then he turned on his heels and followed Hotch right out the door.

"I never lose." Morgan was mystified.

"Women. Can't live with them. Can't live without them." Rossi threw a reassuring arm around Morgan's shoulders and directed him away from the girls.

**XxXxxX**

Garcia peeked over Kevin's shoulders, watching her colleagues leave one by one. Once Rossi and Morgan – the last out of the men – to walk out the door, she turned to JJ and Emily.

"Okay. All clear. Mission completely."

Almost instantly, JJ and Emily stood up straight, smiling victoriously. "Oh. That was great. Can we do that again?"

Kevin stared at the three, completely baffled. "So it was all a ruse?"

"Yup. After Garcia informed us of their little shenanigans we put a plan into action."

"We switched to water," JJ informed him, gesturing towards to their empty shot glasses.

Garcia kissed Kevin's cheek. "Do you really think we'd let them win _that _easily?"

JJ nodded. "It was so easy." She turned to Emily. "You're a good actor… and kisser."

"Touché."

All three gave each other high fives.

Garcia raised her glass, JJ and Emily followed suit. "To beating the guys," Garcia chuckled.

"To best friends." JJ smiled

Emily cheered, "To a New Year."

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Years everybody. **


End file.
